1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinch apparatus comprising a pair of opposedly arranged rolls having rollers whose peripheral length decreases from the central part towards each end disposed rotatably on a curved roller shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known pinch apparatus comprises a pair of rolls, which consist of rollers whose peripheral length decreases from the central part towards each end. The pair of rolls are disposed rotatably on straight roller shafts arranged opposedly and contacting each other. The pinch apparatus is used, for example, when winding each of a plurality of parallel rows of tapes formed by separately slitting a rolled plate into long strips. When parallely feeding a plurality of rows of tapes, having slightly differed thickness, through the pinch apparatus, each tape has a constant length fed out regardless of the thickness of the tape. In this case, depending upon the difference in tape thickness, there is a difference in the wound diameter of each tape. Therefore, each tape must be wound separately with a plurality of winders rotating at speeds corresponding to each tape thickness.